This application is submitted to help defray the costs of the Sixth Congress of the International Society for Biomedical Research on Alcoholism (ISBRA) to be held June 21-26, 1992, in Bristol, UK. The First Congress of ISBRA was held in Munich in 1982. Subsequent biannual congresses were in Santa Fe, Helsinki, Kyoto, and Toronto. This will be the first ISBRA congress in Europe in 10 years. Each previous congress has been partially supported by NIAAA, and has been deemed a success. The original purpose of ISBRA was, in part, to replace two older international meetings, the Gross Symposium and the Symposium on Alcohol and Aldehyde Metabolizing Systems. The ongoing purpose of the Congress is to facilitate the exchange of information and ideas on alcohol-related research among investigators from around the world, and to provide a forum where novel developments in basic and clinical research can be rigorously scrutinized before a worldwide scientific audience. The Bristol site allows relatively inexpensive access to the largest number of potential participants. The local organizing committee, directed from the Department of Pharmacology at the University of Bristol, will host attendees from Western and Eastern European countries, Scandinavia, Australia, North America, South America, and Japan. The funds will be used exclusively for travel support, with some expenditures for administrative purposes. Most of the budget will be spent to enable young investigators and invited speakers to attend. This is designed to offer the opportunity for young investigators to interact with senior researchers in a number of related fields. The proceeding will be rapidly published, as has been the case with past congresses. A number of innovations characterize the programming.